


Невилл Лонгботтом и офисные реалии

by fouruku



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Friendship, Gen, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Nivelle is trying to flirt with, Read to know with whom, Routine, Some Humor, but Harry will fix it, deadlines, ficus is the best plant, just a bit of romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku
Summary: Зарисовки на тему "Невилл Лонгботтом (не)вывозит очередную рабочую неделю".Немагическое АУ, где главный герой пытается не накосячить, учитывая, что его начальник — Драко Малфой.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Невилл Лонгботтом и офисные реалии

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Офис](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590163) by [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020), [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik). 



> Как самый настоящий офисный планктон, я почувствовала непреодолимую симпатию к персонажу Невилла и решила дать ему больше внимания :)  
> Для большего погружения (перед этим) рекомендую прочитать "Офис" от Фандомой Битвы, а также иметь в виду отклонения от его канона — вы можете найти много отсылок, но не забывайте, что это просто inspired by ♥  
> ___
> 
> пообщаться со мной можно [в твитере](https://twitter.com/watashi_zzz), а на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/4258732) я иногда тоже пишу.

— 1—

Невилл сверлил взглядом пустой текстовый документ и пытался составить список "за" и "против" принятия оффера.

Он был абсолютно уверен, что его возьмут на эту должность — всё-таки, в сетках доменов и прелестях интернет-контента он разбирался ничуть не хуже, чем в растениях, превративших его квартиру в джунгли. На прошлой неделе Луна, соседка снизу, пожаловалась на то, что плющ с его балкона оккупировал половину её окна. 

Всё было хорошо вплоть до вопроса рекрутера Панси о том, "What tools would you use to optimize the processess running at plants?" Ему даже в голову не пришло, что это не особо вяжется с его предполагаемыми обязанностями, зато он тут же начал рассуждать о том, какая земля подойдет фиалкам и почему фикусы лучше не переставлять с места на место слишком часто.

— Чертовы заводы*, — пробурчал Невилл, вздыхая над злополучным списком. Да, собеседование он прошел и сейчас всё казалось не таким ужасным. Однако, выделенные пункты могли заставить одновременно и заволноваться, и удивиться иронии ситуации.

Сириус Блек — лучший начальник среди компаний этой отрасли, но Люциус Малфой определенно вызовет у него не один вьетнамский флеш-бек, пересекаясь с ним на кухне. Коллеги в лице золотого трио, знакомого Невиллу еще со студенческих годов — коллектив, о котором можно было только мечтать. В то же время, Драко Малфой в качестве тимлида вызывал некоторые опасения. А еще, в офисе было много растений. Более того — почти на каждом подоконнике стояли цветы, которым был просто необходим адекватный уход. Особенно Невилл облюбовал фикус, соседствующий с рабочим местом Поттера — тот явно негативно на него влиял. Потому, его сердечко растаяло.

_  
_

*plant - завод или растение (англ.) 

*** 

— "My job is top secret. Even I don't know what I'm doing" , — голос, который Невилл теперь готовился слышать каждый день, медленно прочитал принт на его толстовке. — Не лучший выбор для первого рабочего понедельника, Лонгботтом. А так — добро пожаловать.

Малфой легко кивнул и направился в кабинет, где Поттер пытался скрыться за мониторами. Интересно, есть ли какой-то способ не коммуницировать с тимлидом напрямую на протяжении всей недели? Рабочий чат? Совы? Бумажные самолётики?

Невилл вздохнул и понадеялся хотя бы испытательный срок закрыть без проишествий — навыки-навыками, а неловкость в некоторых вопросах так и осталась с ним еще со школьной скамьи.

*** 

База корпоративных данных слетела почти что на следующий день после подписания официального договора о трудоустройстве.

— Черт-черт-черт, — в панике шептал Невилл, пытаясь найти спасительное сочетание клавиш или святую команду.— Почему всегда я? А если и не я, то почему я должен быть тем, кто это обнаружит? — Он честно пытался не паниковать, но одна только мысль о том, как страшен Малфой (оба!) в гневе, заставляла его хотеть стать тем самым фикусом в углу Поттера. Боже, Поттер!

— Гарри? У него как раз закончился перерыв, — видимо, последние слова он произнес вслух, потому что Гермиона сняла наушники и теперь смотрела на него слегка вопросительно.

— Отлично!

Невилл почти сорвался с места, но вовремя опомнился. Ему нужен запасной план — желательно, чтобы в ближайшие минут сорок никто и не думал открывать системные файлы. Пролистав несколько сайтов, он скопировал ссылку и оправил в рабочий чат. Немного нарушенный рабочий процесс спасёт сегодня несколько зарплат — к тому же, была пятница.

— "Определите ваш психотип по Винни-Пуху"? Невилл? Нам стоит что-то у тебя спросить? — Рон за соседним столом улыбался, но смотрел на него с подозрением.

— Лучше тебе не знать, — отрезал тот, хватая ноутбук и надеясь, что Гарри еще на месте.

*** 

— Поттер, я еще раз повторяю — отчет по купленным доменам и статусам должен был лежать в моем почтовом ящике час назад, — настойчивый тон Малфоя заставил Невилла замереть за стеклянной дверью и надеяться, что неподвижность оставит его незамеченным для тимлида. В разговоры этих двоих не стоило лезть без надобности.

— Малфой, я понимаю, что твой дедлайн — "на вчера", но пообщайся сначала с менеджером — он тебе подробно расскажет, почему все и так стоят на ушах и сколько времени требуют те задачи, которые уже на мне висят. А то, что у вас с Асторией столик забронирован раньше конца рабочего дня? Сжалься! — Поттер закатил глаза и заметил Невилла, от чего тот чертыхнулся. Как бы не попасть под горячую руку. — О, а я как раз тебя жду! — Гарри, казалось, даже повеселел.

Невилл сначала даже удивился — насколько он знал, их взаимодействие требовалось только для очень редких задач и обычно было обусловлено скорее прихотью Малфоя, чем реальной необходимостью — "Пусть Поттер тебя чему-то научит". Но, намекающий взгляд Гарри дал понять, что Малфоя нужно срочно выпроводить из кабинета и поддержка необходима.

— Ааа, да, Гарри, я просто, — я,кажется, свалил всю базу данных Гарри, возможно, это наш последний рабочий день, — я как раз хотел обсудить наш...

— Надеюсь, Лонгбонном, ты про план на следующий месяц, о котором я говорил на последнем собрании? — Малфой наконец-то перестал облокачиваться на стол Гарри и выпрямился, приняв свой обычный собранный вид, и смотрел на него, прищурившись. Невилл нервно сглотнул. — Удивительно, но хоть кто-то проверяет рабочие почты в этом офисе. Похоже, Поттер, Лонгботтом на тебя неплохо влияет.

Гарри обменялся с Невиллом таким взглядом, что тот понял — если они не разберутся с базой данных сейчас, то выходных, учитывая упомянутый (и откуда он только взялся? ) план, им не видать как и собственных зарплат.

— Да, отлично, Невилл. Как раз хотел с тобой об этом поговорить. Что ж мистер Малфой, спасибо, у нас намечается активное обсуждение — думаю, ты можешь идти.

Малфой, казалось, весь натянулся от такого тона и готов был ответить, но, окинув Поттера с ног до головы, всё же вышел. Видимо, учуял запах подгорающих сроков.

— А теперь скажи мне, Невилл, как так получилось, что твоя активность светится последней в истории, прежде чем половина наших серверов чуть не отправилась в черную дыру?

Невилл выдохнул и подумал о том, что, кто бы ни был там, наверху, Поттера они должны оберегать с особыми привилегиями. Во всяком случае, проблему они оба понимали — осталось только решить её с наименьшим количеством последствий.

Спустя пару кружек кофе и несколько шиканий со стороны Парвати, не очень одобрявшей их уж больно активные переговоры, весь рабочий процесс прервал возглас из кабинета Малфоя.

— В смысле — Кристофер Робин с шизофренией?

Невилл посмотрел на Гарри и они оба рассмеялись. Время вышло, данные восстановлены, шалость удалась.

— 2 —

Когда Гарри заговорил с фикусом, Невилл даже не удивился. Ещё будучи студентом, Поттер выдумал "парселтанг", на котором пытался разговаривать с ящерицами на парах биологии и даже шипел на Малфоя, доказывая что тот — настоящий змееныш.

Но вот когда фикус ответил, Невилл так и замер в коридоре с тремя клавиатурами в руках. Да, Рон отчаянно нуждался в очередной замене после третьей разлитой кружки чая за месяц (пусть Невилл и намекал, что есть ноутбуки, которые можно закрывать). Но! Если чертов фикус, ставший самой настоящей гербологической мечтой Невилла, действительно подавал такие признаки жизни... Перестать, ему, определённо, стоит перестать зачитываться научными работами того немецкого ботаника.

В какой-то момент Невиллу показалось, что у фикуса появились длинные пальцы и блондинистые волосы — он мог почти поклясться, что видел, как Поттер махнул рукой, пытаясь схватить худое запястье. Из сисадминского угла раздались очередное "хххсшш" и кресло Гарри дернулсь, как будто кто-то толкнул его ногой. 

Затем, Невиллу захотелось перекреститься — к сожалению или счастью, он вовремя вспомнил про клавиатуры. Всё потому, что фикус, казалось, обратил на него внимание и теперь пялился, да ещё и глазами Малфоя. Невилл хотел уже спросить у Гарри, не поливал ли он несчастный цветок энергетиками, банки от который мирно собирались у него пол столом, но его отвлекли настойчивые толчки в спину — это Гермиона пыталась сдвинуть его с места. 

— Долгопупс, я клянусь, что если Рон не успеет ответить на этот запрос, я самолично лишу тебя аванса!

Невиллу пришлось даже тряхнуть головой, отгоняя мысли о глазастых растениях. Ну уж нет, в этом месяце он обязан был купить себе эти дурацкие смарт-часы с функцией напоминаний. 

*** 

—Значит, у вас с Драко конфликт, — задумчиво произнесла Панси, делая заметки в своём зелёном блокноте. Боже, этого блокнота боялись все в их компании, и даже Люциус Малфой был замечен за попыткой вырвать оттуда пару страниц. А всё Сириус со своей политикой коммуникации — мол, не должно быть никаких недопонимание между сотрудниками. 

Раз в месяц Панси, как самый ответственный hr, периодически вызывала их на "разговор по душам", где можно было озвучить цели, проблемы, идеи или сомнения. Иногда это заканчивалось корпоративом для "сплочения коллектива", а иногда и увольнениями, в зависимости от ситуации. Потому, что бы ни писала Паркинсон в своём блокноте, пусть даже древние руны, вес оно имело нешуточный. 

Невилл сидел и думал о своей удаче. Конечно же, разговор с ним должен был припасть почти сразу после эпизода с шипящим фикусом и последующего выговора от Малфоя. Хуже всего было то, что и Гарри в этот день не было — обычно они приходили на эти встречи вдвоём. Молчаливый и задумчивый вид Поттера всегда вселял уверенность и сокращал количество вопросов от Панси. 

— Да нет у нас никакого конфликта, — страдальчески проговорил он. — Мы с Гарри уже который месяц пытаемся доказать, что многим нужно перейти на ноутбуки. Ну или расширить кухню — тогда там хотя бы будет возможно находиться не стоя и спокойно обедать. Ну или чай пить, в случае Рона. А то, что мы получили от клиента рекомендацию "8/10" вместо десятки, так это пусть Малфой успокоится. В этом месяце мы уже перевыполнили план, а ещё даже не двадцатое. 

— Значит, ты думаешь, Драко слишком требователен? 

В этот момент Невиллу не повезло посмотреть сквозь стеклянную дверь и заметить Парвати, которая смеялась над чем-то с Гермионой, сидя на пуфах в холле. Её волосы сегодня спадали лёгкими волнами, а красивые серьги подчёркивали глаза. Невилл вздохнул. 

— Я думаю, что он голубой... — может, все-таки пригласить её на свидание в субботу? Он вздрогнул от покашливания Панси. — Крови. Малфой явно голубой крови, с этим его перфекционизмом. 

Паркинсон как-то облегчённо вздохнула, слегка закатив глаза, и сделала очередную заметку в блокноте. 

***

— И он вызвонил меня в мой законный и оговорённый день удалёнки! Да я мог вообще ничего не включать — он сидел бы себе, карандаши точил или устроил бы десяток митингов, как ему нравится. Для этого и компьютеры не нужны, а видимость активности ого-го какая. Да и жаль, что тебе одному досталось. 

Невилл любил такие вечера: баночка сидра, Гарри и Рон в наушниках, и их очередной рейд в ММО. 

— Ладно, Гарри, не страшно. Хотя Панси и подумала, что я считаю Малфоя геем и у меня с этим проблемы. 

Несколько секунд молчания, и первым расхохотался Рон. 

— Драконьи яйца, а это был бы интересный поворот!

Невилл неуверенно засмеялся и зажал очередной шорт-кат, чтобы отхилить союзников. 

— Да ну, не знаю. Мы как с соседкой снизу видимся, частенько разговор заходит о толерантности и этом вот всем. Да и pride month скоро. Думаю, мне скорее все равно, и даже если Малфой вдруг появится с парнем, я и не удивлюсь, наверное. 

— Ага, — отозвался Рон, — особенно, учитывая то, как не ладится у него с Асторией в последнее время. 

— Ты знаешь, Невилл...— Гарри наконец-то перестал отмалчиваться, но звучал уж слишком задумчиво для человека, пытающегося завалить последнего босса. — Мы могли бы обсудить это, — он хмыкнул. — Пойдём с нами в паб в пятницу? И соседку свою зови. 

Невилл улыбнулся, пусть его никто и не видел. Да уж, эти двое те ещё любители поболтать, не хуже Гермионы с Парвати. А её он все-таки пригласит на свидание. 

— 3 —

Не проработав и года в компании Сириуса (и Малфоя, о чем не упускал возможности напомнить Драко), Невилл трижды ощущал над собой занесенный топор увольнения. Честное слово, иногда ему казалось, что в офисе над ним мигала красная стрелка с надписью "Выбери его!" С другой стороны — в компании он стал чем-то вроде талисмана на удачу. Мол, если после очередной чертовой заварушки Лонгботтом всё равно оставался в офисе — компании ничего не страшно. Что уж говорить о том, как "на удачу" его обнимала Парвати перед серьезным митингом или сдачей отчетов. Теперь, каждый четверг он изо всех сил старался не выдать того, с каким нетерпением ждет её объятий — её волосы всегда были мягкими и пахли пряными специями, а серьги приятно позвякивали. Наслаждаясь этими моментами, Невилл понимал, что они стоили всего того ужаса дней, охваченных огнём.

*** 

Пусть первое увольнение и стало локальной шуткой их отдела, ему тогда было совсем не до смеха — он работал всего неделю.

— Малфой, да ты шутишь! — Невилл с мольбой возвел глаза к небу, взявшись за голову. 

— Я серьезно похож на человека, который будет шутить?

В этот момент с уголка Гарри Невилл услышал тихое бормотание. Поттер, казалось, даже прыснул, но, поймав взгляд Драко, метавший в тот момент искры, поспешил скрыться за своей баррикадой мониторов. 

Это было смешно, но от безысходности хотелось выть. Целый день Драко рвал и метал по поводу того, что его непростительно важные данные пропали из ноутбука, потому что кто-то обновил систему.

— Я же говорил, что плановые обновления должны быть на следующей неделе! Как будто одного Поттера мне здесь мало.

— Уволюсь, — недовольно донеслось из-за мониторов.

Вот же мерзавец — знал, что его навыки здесь на вес золота. Но Невилл уж никак не хотел сдаваться.

— Малфой, да вразумись ты, наконец! Обновление, действительно, будет на следующей неделе, а мне еще даже доступы от всех сервисов не дали. Видишь связь? Вот и я — нет.

Драко всё еще исходил яростью и паникой и, казалось, не хотел слышать ни одного обоснованного ответа.

— К тому же, Невиллу вряд ли пришло бы в голову, что твой пароль звучит как " _уберисвоирукипоттер_ ".

Все вокруг на мгновение затихли, а Гарри после своих слов даже хватило смелости высунуть голову из засады. Рон в другом конце кабинета прыснул.

Их спасла Паркинсон. Уверенно пройдя в их отдел, она сначала окинула взглядом Малфоя, который, казалось, был готов взорваться, а потом с невозмутимым видом спросила:

— Ну что, Драко, как ноутбук? Подтверждаешь?

Сначала Невилл подумал, что это конец, потому что Панси открыла свой блокнот. Он мог тысячу раз быть уверенным в том, что не прикасался к технике Малфоя. Но если в этом чертовом блокноте было написано иначе — он бессилен и обречен.

Однако, озадаченное лицо Малфоя затавило ситуацию принять другое положение вещей.

— Откуда ты...? Неважно. Панси, мой ноутбук теперь бесполезен — всё пропало!

— Малфой, соберись, твоя развалюха здесь не при чем, — отрезала Паркинсон. — Ты новый потестил? Сам же просил кровь из носу достать тебе новый, еще на прошлой неделе. Знал бы ты, чего мне стоило найти точно такую же модель, — она закатила глаза. — До сих пор не понимаю, почему работая с Поттером, ты всё еще не знаешь, какие компьютеры потянут все твои программы.

Тогда Невилл решил, что Панси — лучший человек на планете, а заодно все задачи по обновлению софта сразу попросил переставлять на Гарри.

***

Когда это случилось во второй раз, Невилл был готов признать, что на нём висит какое-то проклятие. Проклятие Малфоев — по-другому объяснить поведение Драко было просто невозможно.

Если и существовал где-то адский огонь, то его обителью был их отдел именно в ту злосчастную неделю. Сроки горели, принтер ломался трижды, а ребята из поддержки на полном серьёзе интересовались возможностью заказывать капельницы с кофе прямо в офис. Это была неделя, когда Гермиона отчалила в срочную командировку, заодно послав к черту всё их расписание выплат. Конечно, все и так шутили, что без Грейнджер тут всё развалиться. Но чтобы настолько — к такому вряд ли кто-то был готов.

— Ребята, на этой неделе максимально закрываем планы с транзакциями! — громко проговорил Рон, заходя в офис. Наверняка почувствовал себя хозяином положения, будучи самым приближенным к Гермионе. Как ни крути,только у него было право позвонить ей пусть даже в два часа ночи, чтобы узнать точные стандарты заполнения форм и постановки задач.

— О, самое время напомнить, что сегодня среда, — это был, наверное, единственный раз, когда весь отдел возненавидел Поттера за его безразличный тон. Было не до шуток.

Невиллу казалось, что он сам стал матрицей, а всё вокруг превратилось в код из тысячи запросов. Кроме того, к концу недели у него сложилось впечатление, что он экстерном получил ученую степень в бухгалтерии — настолько не хватало рук.

Та поздняя ночь пятницы оказалась для всех моментом перерождения. Рон тогда притащил бутылку виски, которую они все праздно распили, отмечая закрытие плана. Однако, настоящий шок ждал Невилла в понедельник.

*** 

Он с чистой совестью отправил в "Корзину" последние платежные шаблоны, когда его к себе тихонько подозвала Парвати. А ведь по работе они почти не пересекались, даже находясь за соседними столами. Он плавно подъехал к ней на стуле и уставился в монитор, куда Патил указывала пальцем.

— Да черт бы его побрал, — прошипел Невилл. Перед ним красовался "черный список" к увольнению с его именем в самом начале. Он ошарашено посмотрел на Парвати. — Ты что-то знаешь об этом?

Та лишь помотала головой, слегка потянувшись к его уху.

— Это полнейший бред, Невилл. Ладно ребята из бугалерии — я слышала, там есть какой-то олух, снёсший почти четверть платежей. Или Джастин — после его слива данных, понятное дело, что ему здесь не рады. Я думаю, может... Может стоит узнать у Драко? Хочешь, я схожу с тобой? Ведь даже Панси ничего не передавала по этому поводу.

Уже тогда Невилл готов был её расцеловать. Это сейчас всё вспоминается с улыбкой — на тот момент, мало кому хотелось быть втянуты в ситуацию, где участвовали Малфой и Лонгботтом. Казалось, у Драко по поводу него был чуть ли не пунктик в планах на каждый день.

Это были бесконечные полчаса в ужасно холодном кабинете. Малфой так любил выкрутить температуру кондиционера, что шутки про то, что он — сымый настоящий питон, готовый придушить, переставали быть шутками. Зато, за эти полчаса им удалось выснить, что: а) у Малфоя явно проблемы после расставания с Асторией и почему-то в них был виноват Гарри (судя по количеству упоминаний) и б) он до сих пор до конца не осознавал, чем в его компании занимался Невилл. В пору было хвататься за голову.

Тогда уже вспыхнула Парвати, и Невилл даже посочувствовал Драко. Но, всего на пару мгновений.

— То есть, ты всерьёз думал, что это Невилл запорол все те транзанкции? Малфой, да разуй глаза — ты же сам ставишь задачи на них с Гарри, и даже я знаю, что они совсем другого характера. С Гарри, Малфой, который, к слову, наш сисадмин! Да если бы Невилл не перенаправлял половину твоих запросов и не следил за системой, ты бы уже случайно взломал Пентагон, или того хуже — несколько месяцев работал бы на конкурентов и не заметил бы! Я не знаю, как Поттер тебя терпит, честное слово.

В этот момент Невилл посмотрел в сторону угла Гарри, который, казалось, почувствовал, что его упоминают, и теперь смотрел на них через стеклянную перегородку. Как, собственно, и большая часть сотрудников на этаже. Да уж — Невилл вдруг представил ситуацию со стороны и даже мысленно улыбнулся, наблюдая за стушевавшимся Малфоем. Шутка была смешная, а ситуация — страшная, но почему-то даже несмотря на такое отношение со стороны начальства, в какой-то момент он понял, что всё обойдётся.

Кроме того, Парвати наконец обратила на него внимание и сама перестала боготворить Драко — они даже стали вместе выходить на кухню за чаем и обсуждать что-то вне работы. Тогда Невилл понял, что хочет стать главной причиной ее улыбки. Выигрыш в этой ситуации невозможно было недооценить, и он был готов быть уволенным хоть тысячу раз.

***

Как и обещал, в тот вечер Невилл привел в бар Луну. Та, казалось, вписывалась в их компанию идеально, а уж то, насколько быстро нашла она общий язык с сестрой Рона, было и вовсе удивительно. Во всяком случае, именно это решил отметить Гарри, подойдя к нему и усаживаясь за барной стойкой. Невилл чуть было не шикнул — Поттер спугнул Парвати,с которой у него наконец-то получалось флиртовать. Ничего не поделаешь — они провели здесь уже около двух часов, а каждый в их компании знал, что стать на пути сисадмина, который заканчивал третью пинту пива равносильно небезопасному извлечению флешки — слишком безумно.

— Ты знаешь, а я ведь помню Джинни совсем ребёнком, — сказал Гарри, кивком указывая в сторону, где девушки увлеченно о чем-то шептались. Они находились друг к другу достаточно близко для того, чтобы Невилл не разглядывал их ради приличия. Ему с Луной, по крайней мере, еще пересекаться на лестничных площадках. — Тесен мир, да и люди меняются, — продолжал Гарри.

— Есть такое, — Невилл отпил из своего бокала. — Хотя вот взять Малфоя — та еще заноза в заднице, прямо как в универе. И чего ему спокойно не живётся?

Поттер оживился — только повод дай посетовать на начальника, этого у них с Малфоем было не отнять.

— Честно, выглядит он так, будто давно его никто не... — Гарри хмыкнул.

— Ох, Гарри-Гарри, — Невилл сначала замялся, но потом они они обменялись взглядами и по-мальчишески захохотали. Алкоголь давал в голову и расслаблял. Он всё же посмотрел в сторону Луны с Джинни. — Ты знаешь, pride month ведь.

— Слушай, а ведь и правда...

Поттер на секунду отвёл взгляд и Невиллу вдруг захотелось на неделю-вторую сбежать из города или взять работу на дом, на худой конец. Он знал это выражение на лице Гарри еще со времён его выходок в университете. Ни к чему хорошему он не готовился.

Конечно, так он думал только поначалу. На деле же, когда интерфейсы рабочих чатов заиграли буквально всеми цветами радуги, Невилл в знак поддержки (и, может, немного на зло Драко) целый день носил весьма тематичную футболку с радугой, предусмотрительно подаренную Луной.

***

В какой-то момент могло показаться, что он попал в сказку. Однако, как и во многих сказках, где так часто фигурирует число "три", к нему совершенно внезапно подобралось третье увольнение.

Ничего не предвещало беды — всего лишь Малфой, вызвавший его к себе в кабинет. Хотя Драко весь день и был словно на ножах, всё начиналось как обычно: разговоры о текущих задачах, планы для будущих проектов, приоритеты. Он даже не успел осмыслить то, что такие разговоры обычно ведёт Панси, когда Малфой поставил вопрос ребром.

— Лонгботтом, что ты думаешь по поводу отношений на рабочем месте? — Драко стоял к нему спиной, разглядывая что-то сквозь щель ролет.

Невилл нервно сглотнул, пытаясь переварить вопрос. За несколько секунд у него в голове пронеслись образы Рона и Гермионы, а потом самого Драко и Астории. Но никаких претензий в сторону Уизли он никогда не слышал, а Астория, если верить сплетням на кухне, уже давно не была девушкой Драко — к тому же, никогда не была причастной к делам компании. Невилл бросил взгляд через холл и мельком глянул на Парвати, которая сосредоточенно набирала что-то, смотря в экран. Не может же Малфой...

— Я заметил, что ты проводишь много времени в компании Поттера и Патил, — его голос вдруг стал отдавать неуверенностью, и Невилл совсем растерялся. 

Что он ожидал услышать? Стоит ли рассказывать об их отношениях с Парвати? Или оставить всё как есть, списав все на придумки и догадки? И почему Малфой всё никак не оставит Гарри в покое — давно ведь уже не школьники.

В голове промелькнула совершенно, совершенно безумная мысль — а что если Малфой...и Поттер?.. Невилл вдруг почувствовал одновременно и понимание, и удивление, и облегчение, и еще бог знает что. Чертов пазл, о существовании которого, наверное, мало кто мог подумать, вдруг стал складываться. Все эти придирки, задержки после работы, дополнительные задачи и флирт в чатах, который он принимал за шутки. И эти взгляды — неужели Невилл вдруг оказался наблюдательнее остальных в этом офисе? А Малфой? Невилл шумно выдохнул, чуть улыбаясь и, наверное, озадачивая Драко. Малфой же теперь не казался таким жестким и беспристрастным.

— Драко... — осторожно начал Невилл, понимая, что сейчас может ляпнуть что-то не то. Но, он решил закрыть эти вопросы. — Я знаю, что отношения на работе — это не всегда хорошо, но мы с Парвати... В общем, я думаю, что это никак не повлияет на рабочий процесс, можешь не волноваться. А Гарри... — в этот момент Драко повернулся к нему и его взгляд выражал настороженность, — Он вроде как не скрывает, что играет за обе команды, и я думаю, что...

И тут он понял, что, кажется, совершил худшую ошибку в своей жизни.

— Черт возьми, Лонгботтом, — Малфой засуетился, а потом словно взорвался. — Разве кто-то просит тебя проводить со мной личные беседы? Почему единственным, где ты внимательный, оказывается не твоё чертово дело? Ты... да какого хрена?! Боже, проваливай, Невилл, что бы ты ни хотел мне наплести.

Скинутая со стола папка с бумагами, наверное, была последним предупреждением. Малфой резко сел за свой стол и обхватил лицо руками, тяжело дыша.

— Не хочу тебя видеть, Лонгботтом. Тоже мне. Ты не справляешься, — раздалось из-за вороха светлых волос.

Что ж, это было красноречиво. Невилл, окинутый такой эмоциональной волной, стоял совсем ошарашенный, но выметаться из этого треклятого кабинета явно нужно было как можно быстрее. 

Офис пустовал — все собрались на кухне, и когда он вошел туда, разговоры совсем стихли, и несколько пар глаз смотрели на него с сожалением. Парвати подошла первой и одобряюще провела рукой по его предплечью. Невилл тяжело выдохнул.

— Кажется, меня уволили.

***

Конечно, они отправили туда Гарри. Что бы там ни было между этими двумя, Поттер всегда знал, как вправить Драко мозги, при этом абсолютно не боясь за свое положение в компании. Сейчас, после своего фееричного провала, Невилл стоял на небольшом балкончике и думал о том, как же забавно всё сложилось. Или не сложилось? Ему могло просто показаться, а с характером Малфоя, наверное, ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным. 

От размышлений его оторвал Гарри, который тоже незаметно оказался на балконе и теперь стоял рядом с ним, смотря вниз: на проезжающие автомобили, спешащих куда-то прохожих, неподвижный парк на соседней улице.

— Как ты? — просто спросил Гарри. Невилл сначала не знал, что и ответить.

— Наверное, обычно? Ты знаешь, может я и был готов к этому. Вроде всё получалось, но, возможно, я всегда был готов к худшему.

Гарри повернулся к нему, улыбаясь.

— Да погоди ты, Лонгботтом. Никто тебя не уволит. Ты же знаешь его — иногда он совсем неуправляем. Но всё в порядке, это я могу гарантировать, — Поттер похлопал его по плечу. — Да и ты уже стал нашим талисманом, что ли. Это было бы варварством с его стороны, не находишь?

Невилл действительно не находил слов. В голове проносились хаотичные мысли. О том, что коллег лучше просто не существует, что Малфой, возможно, не такой уж и противный, что никуда не денутся их совместные обеды с Парвати. С плеч будто сошла гора, и он выдохнул с облегчением.

— Гарри Поттер, ты — мой герой! — гордо объявил он. — Завтра напитки за мой счет — это определенно стоит отпраздновать. Думаю, и Уизли оценит идею.

Гарри улыбнулся, запустив руку в свои вечно лохматые волосы — дурацкая привычка еще с третьего курса. Взгляд его пару секунд был смущён и устремлён в пол.

— Эмм, — он даже немного замялся. — Ты знаешь, как раз завтра я и не смогу, Невилл. У меня вроде как....свидание?

Вот такой вот он, Гарри Поттер — стоял и заявлял, просто и честно. И что с него взять? Невиллу оставалось только понимающе улыбнуться в ответ.


End file.
